THE KILLER BEE MECHA
by Jenny Lambert
Summary: A swarm of killer bees stalks Utoland City. Can the SNT stop it before it's too late?


THE KILLER BEE MECHA

Please Note: All Gatchaman characters are property of Tatsunoko.This story is for fanfiction purposes only and I am receiving no profit from it.

THE KILLER BEE MECHA 

By:Pat Vergis

Katse stood before Sosai X feeling very confident.His scientists assured his that their latest project had successful test results and was ready at his word.He stood before Galactor's supreme overlord ready to reveal the plan. 

_"Your schemes of late have all failed miserably.What could it possibly be this time?"_

_ _

_"A very special mecha Lord.It's foolproof!"_

_"Nothing is foolproof with you around, you fool!"_

Berg deliberately let the comment go over his head.It wasn't wise these days in light of their constant defeat at the hands of the Science Ninja Team to contradict the enigmatic X._"Lord, this mecha emits the special sound waves of the killer bee's queen.The swarm will follow it wherever it goes.It even exudes the special pheromone scent of their queen."_

_"And I'll wager it even looks like a gigantic version of their queen."_

Beneath his purple mask Katse blushed at Sosai's sarcasm._"The swarm cannot only be directed to attack the humans, but they are small enough to get in and befuddle the engines of their jets as well."_

_"And the Phoenix?What of her engines if the vents are closed?Or if she goes in the firebird mode?"_

_ _

_"Then those little ninjas will feel the sting of our mecha!Located in the tail of the ship is a device that emits a strong electromagnetic pulse that should give them a very nasty surprise indeed!"_

_"The way your plans always work we're the ones who end up surprised!"_

_ _

_"Not this time!"_

_ _

_"Famous last words.We shall see.Is she ready to be released?"_

_ _

_"Yes Lord.We have our own killer bee farm."_

_ _

_"Joy.Keep me informed."Sosai X ended the transmission.Katse smiled in eager anticipation and bowed low indifference._

Outside his trailer Joe worked steadily on his car, not that it needed much work.Mostly he was changing the oil.It was something he could have had the ISO technicians do, but he took pride and joy in tinkering with his baby himself.

He'd been completely in heaven had it not been for the constant chattering of Jinpei.With the Snack J closed for repairs this week thanks to the refrigeration unit going spastic at the very height of summer, the boy was bored and jobless.That meant he made his rounds with all his Anikis; generally speaking, getting on their nerves.

This had to be one of the hottest summers yet.Just to feel even a tad cooler Joe stripped down to just a pair of cutoff jean shorts.He even took off his bracelet because the sweat as starting to make his wrist itch.Besides, he hated getting oil on it.

He had all the oil drained out, but lingered underneath the car to escape Jinpei.Why Jun, who'd gone off to Utoland's huge shopping mall, couldn't have kept Jinpei with her he'd never know._"Why don't you drive your little buggy over to Ken's and see what he's up to?"_

_ _

_"Not after he ran me off yesterday!"_

_ _

_"Maybe you shouldn't have pranked him so much.It's too damn hot for that nonsense!"_

_ _

_"At least I haven't pranked you yet."_

_ _

_"If you enjoy living better drop the 'yet' off the end of that sentence.I won't run you off.I'll kill you!"_

_ _

Jinpei gulped.Maybe he should tell Joe about the can of motor oil after all.While he was under his car the cocky ten-year-old had undone the lid, emptied the contents, and replaced it with bubble bath.The way Joe occasionally let loose a stream of curses at the heat and flies, he probably would be wiser not to go through with it.Silently, he took the can of motor oil, put it in his buggy, and went back to Joe's trailer to fetch a new can.Just in time too, as Joe finally rolled out from under his precious G-2.

_"Get this done and I might go down to the track and run it a few laps."_

Jinpei lit up._"Can I go with you?"_

_ _

_"If you can keep your motor mouth quiet and give me a few minutes worth of peace I'll consider it."_

_"I can do that."_

_ _

_"Uh huh."_

_ _

_"Bet you I can.How much you want to bet?"_

_ _

_"I know you can for money.You're a greedy little runt."_

Joe popped open the can and started pouring.His back was soaked with sweat and already had a good healthy tan.He swatted in irritation at yet another fly; they must be drawn to perspiration.He could probably ignore them but for their infernal buzzing noise.He liked things quiet, one of the reasons he wished Jinpei would make himself scarce.The kid was doing the best to keep his mouth closed, but that didn't stop him from being noisy.He had taken his clackers out and was playing with them.Joe wondered if he'd make a mistake and knock himself out.No such luck.

The buzzing got louder in his ears, and he took another swing at the shadow that flew out of the corner of his eye.His hand connected but somehow it felt weightier than a fly._"Shamata!"he yelped at the sting on his back.The buzzing was even louder.Joe looked up, as did Jinpei.Suddenly they found themselves in the midst of a swarm of bees.__"K'so!"_

A hundred different sensations of burning pain greeted him.Good thing he wasn't allergic to bees.But Jinpei was; the boy was panicking.Joe ran over to him, ignoring the stings.Grabbing the boys wrist he yelled _"Bird Go" into it, transforming him into birdstyle.He closed Jinpei's helmet and started wrestling him back towards the trailer._

The kid was positively hysterical and fighting him.Joe knew he didn't like bees, but never figured he was so afraid of them._"Jinpei, quit struggling!You're safe inside the birdstyle!Let me get you into the trailer!"Jinpei wasn't listening; he kept screaming and kicking.Joe, beginning to feel disoriented, picked him up.Thousands of bees covered his face, chest, arms, and legs.Even his back crawled with them, and all of them were stinging.One sting alone was painful enough, but this many together felt like acid burns.He wasn't allergic, but none the less could feel his face swelling.Some bees were even crawling into his mouth. _

The swarm was dense enough that he couldn't even see his trailer anymore.He felt ahead of him for Jinpei's buggy.Breathing was getting hard as he dove inside, first pushing the the now sobbing Jinpei in.Closing the hatch he swatted at the writhing mass on him, and rolled on the passenger seat to crush them.When that only had moderate success he felt for the vehicle's internal fire extinguisher and ignited them.The cold blast worked; thousands of the bees dropped off dead.Struggling for air, and with his throat and tongue swelling, he reached for Jinpei's hand and hit the bird scramble signal.With any luck either Ken, Ryu, or Jun would be paying attention.

Outside the buggy the swarm moved on.In the distance Joe thought he saw a giant bee leading them, but the bee's toxins were taking effect and he wasn't sure how much of that was a hallucination.By itself, one bee could only omit so much that unless one were allergic to it, the most a human could expect was a little pain and minor redness.But this many stings together were harmful to even someone without an allergy.Joe had taken enough paramedic courses to know what was happening, and he mentally cursed.He always wanted to die in battle, not killed by a flying insect!

************

The town was in chaos when the swarm hit.Many were killed or injured.Jun had immediately transformed to birdstyle; the intradimensional pocket around her apparently uncovered legs provided adequate protection. She lifted her transpower band to contact Ken when the bird scramble hit.There were five distinct signals; this one was Jinpei's.She hailed him but there was no answer.Desperately she tried Ken again.

On a mail run across the ocean over a small island, Ken dropped his load in the usual spot.He answered his band immediately, just as Jinpei's signal insistantly chimed_."Jun?"_

_"Ken, I'm receiving a signal from Jinpei."_

_ _

_"Me too!What's up?"_

_ _

_"A swarm of killer bees just attacked Utoland!They're following this huge mecha designed like a bee.It's horrible Ken!"_

_"Check on Jinpei.I'm getting a call from Nambu now.And signal Joe while you're at it!"He closed off transmission with her, then answered the ISO Director's call.__"Yes Hakake?"_

_"Ken, there's a killer swarm of bees over Utoland."_

_ _

_"I know, following a bee mecha.Jun just called."_

_ _

_"I'm also picking up a distress signal from Jinpei's band."_

_ _

_"Us too.Jun's checking into it."_

_ _

_"I'll alert Ryu.Rendezvous with the Phoenix."_

_"Roger!"Ken transformed self and plane, speeding across the ocean away from the island._

************

Jun tried both Jinpei and Joe to no avail.She knew her little brother had been bugging the rest of the team periodically since she closed the Snack J.He's probably at Joe's trailer.It was parked just outside of Utoland and could very well have been in the path of the swarm.Knowing her brother's allergy, she rushed to her cycle, immediately transforming as well.She kept the bee sting kit with his medicine inside the cycle's small storage compartment, along with other first aid items.Like Joe, she was also a paramedic.

The ride to Joe's trailer didn't take long.Nothing looked immediately out of place.The trailer looked unmolested, as did the G-2 and sonic buggy sitting outside.She went into the trailer first but it was vacant.However, tossed irresponsibly on the bed was Joe's transpower band.Well gee—go figure he didn't answer her call.The car was empty, so on impulse she went to the buggy. There inside, surrounded by dead bees, was a badly stung and unconscious Joe.Sitting beside him Jinpei sobbed and huddled into a ball._"Joe?Jinpei?"_

Joe mumbled something thick and unintelligible.She felt for a pulse.It was racing.Judging from the amount of bee stings over his exposed flesh it was probably anaphylactic shock.As far as she knew Joe wasn't allergic but this many stings could produce the same result.She ran for her kit and to call ISO for a medevac team.

By the time the Phoenix arrived at Utoland, both the mecha and bees were nowhere in sight.But from where they hovered they could see it's tragic results.Hundreds lay dead on the streets and sidewalks.Overturned cars and motorcycles were in flames.Thousands of injured sat and mourned the loss of loved ones.Healthcare workers and policemen were in force.

Ken frowned.He was missing three members of his team._"Jun!"_

_ _

_"Ken?"_

_ _

_"Where are you?"_

_ _

"In a medivac helicopter headed to Crescent City."

_"What happened?"_

_ _

_"Both Joe and Jinpei got caught in that swarm of bees."_

_ _

_"K'so!Jinpei is allergic!"_

_ _

_"He only got stung a few times but it was enough to swell him up.He's ok; just a bit shocky.Joe got the worst.He must have been fiddling with his car.He was down to nothing but shorts and left his bracelet in the trailer!"_

_ _

_"Bakaru!Maybe this will teach him a lesson!"_

_ _

_"A painful one!I got some medicine in him fast so he'll be ok.Just very, very sore for at least a few weeks."_

_ _

_"Terrific.Down one gunner.Remind me to kick his ass for stupidity."_

_ _

_"Not too terribly Ken.When Jinpei calmed down he said he's panicked and just stood there until Joe made him transform and put him in the buggy.Any more than the few stings he had and we'd have been burying our little brother."_

_ _

_"Okay, so first I'll thank Joe, then I'll kick his ass."_

_ _

_"How was he to know a killer swarm of bees would descend?"_

_ _

_"We never know when any Galactor attack will come.That's why we're supposed to be prepared at all times.He should never remove the bracelet."_

_ _

_"Spare me the lecture and save it for him.But, Mr Hypocrite, be prepared for Joe to throw back in your face the times you've removed yours!"_

_ _

_"Point well taken.Nothing more is going on here at Utoland.I'll meet you back at ISO.Out."_

_ _

*************

Joe woke up in a world of pain.Even his ankle felt sore and swollen.His nose hurt too.He focused his eyes on the room and realized he was in one of the medical units at Crescent City.Ah crud, he hated this place!He hated doctors and needles and the antiseptic smell.

He turned to his side, the IV pulling at his arm and something further below also tugged in painful reminder_."Shimata, a catheter!I'll kill Nambu!He knows I hate those blasted things!"He looked at the bed next to him, where Jinpei slept soundlessly still.__"Aw great!I'm stuck as a roomie with the motor mouth kid!What am I here for anyway?For just a few bee stings?"He spoke that out loud and practically jumped out of bed when a voice laced with humor spoke from the__ window.__"Have you seen yourself lately?"_

_ _

_"Damn Ken!I didn't even see you.Give a person a heart attack why don't you?"_

_ _

_"Your voice sounds slurred, as if you'd knocked back a couple of beers."_

_ _

_"My tongue is swollen.Stupid bees got in the mouth.I think one of them flew up my nose.It hurts like hell!"_

_ _

_"That'll teach you to wear your bracelet."_

_ _

_"Here comes Ken's patented lectures."_

_ _

_"If your face wasn't so swollen and you didn't look so pitiful, I'd deck your ass too!"_

_ _

_"K'so!How's the little squirt doing?"_

_ _

_"Better than you actually.You really ought to see yourself, you know."_

_ _

_"So give me a mirror already!Hell, I swatted a few bees and worried about him getting stung by one with his allergy.Next think I know there's the beggest swarm of bees I've ever seen!"_

_ _

_"You got him in birdstyle just in time."_

_ _

_"Yeah.The bees freaked him out.Freaked me out!"Joe took the mirror from Ken's hand and peered at__ his swollen distorted face.__"Speaking of freaks.Hell, I'm hibernating 'till this clears up.It's not going to scar is it?"_

_ _

_"Since when have you been vain?It's not like you were all that good looking to begin with."_

_ _

_"We can't all be pretty boys you know.Some of us have to look like men."_

_ _

_"Cheap comeback."_

_ _

_"Don't worry.I'll warm up."_

_ _

_"Don't bother.You look like you need sleep."_

_ _

_"Nah, that's just the swelling.I'm wide-awake.So where'd all the bees come from?I swear neither of us were standing close enough to anything that could have been a hive."_

_ _

_"Galactor."_

_ _

_"Ge now, why didn't I guess?"_

_ _

_"They've got a swarm following a giant bee mecha.It must be emitting something to control them.High pitch sound or something.Anyway, it attacked, or rather, the swarm attacked Utoland.Lots of dead and injured.By the time we got there in the Phoenix mecha and swarm were nowhere in sight."_

_ _

_"Great!How are we supposed to fight a swarm?"_

_ _

_"We're not.The target has to be the mecha.Knock that out, and the bees will disperse."_

_ _

_"So when are we going?"_

_ _

_"We're not going anywhere."The stern voice came from Nambu, who stood in the doorway._

_"Who says?I've got a job to do."_

_ _

Nambu raised an eyebrow above his frameless glasses at the challenging tone in Joe's voice_."I do!You're in no shape to even stand, let alone infiltrate a Galactor mecha.You're staying put.Even if that means sedating your butt into a coma."_

_ _

Joe looked over at Jinpei, who continued to snore deeply_."But that puts the team down by two!"_

_ _

_"Remember that the next time you plop your bracelet out of reach."Joe glared at Ken's comment, then__ lowered his head with nothing to say.Ken was right; he knew the rules.__"Besides, I'll be able to concentrate on the mission without worrying about where your fingers are in relation to the bird missiles."_

_ _

_"Talk about cheap comebacks!Admit it Boy Scout, I liven up your life a little."_

_ _

_"Very little."Ken added dryly.Joe laughed.He and Ken fought and bantered like that since they were kids.Deep down no two brothers by actual blood were closer than they were. Nambu came over and checked the monitors, IV's and stings, then asked casually, __"Need something for pain?"_

_"Nope.Pain in the neck commanders maybe.Got something for that?"Nambu chuckled.Ken snorted.__"Bite me."_

_ _

_"Only if you've had inoculations and a free bill of health."_

_ _

_"Baka!"_

_ _

_"Bakaru!"_

_ _

_"Boys!Nonetheless, I'll give you a little something along with an antihistamine.Ken, wait for me in the ready room with the others.I can brief you on what little we found out about the mecha."_

_ _

_"Sir!"He gave Joe a mock venomous look before exiting._

Joe smiled before settling back into bed.Nambu left briefly, only to return with a wicked looking syringe and pill cup._"If you even think you're injecting my butt with that…"_

"I ought to.It'd be like sticking you for all the times you stuck it to me.But I'm feeling merciful today so we'll just inject it into your IV line.Here, swallow these."

_ _

_"What are they?"_

_ _

_"Benedryl and some Prednisone."_

_ _

_"Ok, and that tells me a lot."He swallowed them with some water, noting that swallowing was as much fun as talking._

Doctor Nambu continued._"Antihistamine and a steroid.It'll reduce the swelling.Injected you with a combination of Demerol and Visteril so you'll be more comfortable."_

_"Good enough."Joe yawned, already tired._

"Get some rest and behave yourself.I've got too much to do to sit on you.Can I trust you not to bolt this time?"

Nambu really should have known better than to ask.As soon as he leaves I'm out of here.However, a short nap first might even be a better idea.As he drifted off he didn't answer.Nambu smiled.He was that nieve.He neglected to tell Joe the dosages were high enough for both medications to snow him for the next couple of hours.Finally he was one up on the boy. 

************

Ken and the others waited impatiently for Nambu.They were all itching to find the mecha and take it out.The lull before the battle was always the hardest part of their job.Ryu asked_."How's Jinpei?"_

_"Sleeping like a baby.He looks fine.Just a little swelling.But Joe, he looks like a bloated corpse."_

_ _

_"Yuck.Bet we can have some fun with that for a while."_

Jun listened to them both, shaking her head_."Really!How would the two of you like to trade places with him?He's got to be feeling miserable."_

_"Now Jun, I feel for him.Trust me.But it wouldn't be right not to rib him a little."_

_ _

_"Go ahead Ken, but when he busts your ribs in return, don't cry to me.You know hospitals always make him pissy anyway.I wouldn't have too much fun at his expense.You know what they say about paybacks."_

Ken merely laughed.He and Joe'd been doing this for so long it he didn't needle his brother Joe would worry about him.And he did deserve a somewhat painful lesson about his bracelet.While sympathetic Ken had absolutely no intention of going easy on him.

Nambu came in then, further delaying any reply he might have had for Jun_."Ok then.I'll give you a quick briefing and send you on your way."_

_ _

_"We know where it is now?"_

_"No, but if I already have you airborn your response time will be that much quicker."Nambu went to the viewscreen."These are some aerials the air defense took of the mecha._

Ryu laughed._"It's a bee alright!"_

_ _

_"Why do they always have their mecha look like something?Can't it just be a ship, ever?"_

_ _

_"Yeah Jun, look at our Phoenix.She's a ship, nothing fancy.But she constantly demolishes anything they've got."_

Ken ignored the two for a more important observation_."Not just a bee.A queen bee."Nambu added.__"Precisely.That might be a clue in itself as to why the swarms following it's directions."_

_ _

_"So what do we know about bees in general?"_

_"I don't have the time for a detailed science class on the subject, but basically each hive has one queen and the workers, drones, etc. march to her orders."_

_ _

_"How may be our clue.Galactor's apparently mimicked it."_

_ _

_"Frequencies in sound, Pheromones."_

_ _

_"The the mecha is eemitting either one or the other."_

_ _

_"Or both Ken."_

_ _

_"Then our job is simple Hakase.Get aboard the ship and shut the whatever it is off."_

_ _

He nodded_."If it's coming from the ship."_

_ _

_"I'll wager it is.It's looks can't be coincidental.Galactor is stupidly consistent."_

_ _

Ryu asked_."So why not hit it with a bird missile?"_

_ _

Ken looked at him astounded_."Are you trying to fill Joe's void or something?That's the kind of redundent thing he'd say!"_

_ _

_"What?"_

_ _

_"We need all five of us for the missiles to work."_

_ _

_"Yeah, but…"_

_ _

_"We don't even know yet what if any or it's vulnerable spots are."_

_ _

_"Not yet, but…"_

_ _

_"Besides which this is so much more fun."_

_ _

_"For who?I always get stuck on the Phoenix."_

_ _

_"We infiltrate.End story."_

_ _

Nambu shut off the viewscreen_."You have your orders."_

_ _

_"Roger!"_

_ _

**************

Jinpei tossed and turned and whimpered.Millions of bees surrounded his dreams with a loud buzzing that made him cringe.He hated bees.Ever since one stung him at three and made it so he couldn't breathe.That's when they all knew he was allergic.He feared them and what they could do.He screamed in his dreams and must have screamed out loud, because Aniki Joe, IV pole and all, was at his bedside._"Hey Jinpei wake up.It's only a nightmare!"_

He threw his arms tight around his aniki, wincing in remembrance of Joe's condition when his elder brother breathed sharply._"I'm sorry Joe.I forgot."_

_ _

_"That's ok.You feel better now?"_

_ _

_"Scary dreams of big bees and…"Joe ruffled the hair on his head."Want to bite the hair of the dog that bit you?"_

_ _

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_ _

_"Old saying.Face your fears basically.Actually it's used in reference to hangovers but this'll work."_

_ _

_"Face my fear?"_

_ _

_"You feel ok physically, right?"_

_ _

_"Yeah, I'm good."_

_ _

_"Me too, in spite of what Nambu says.If the others take on that mecha, they'll need us to do the bird missiles and hinotori."_

_ _

_"Unless they infiltrate and blow it from the inside."_

_ _

_"Unless is a big word.They may not be able to get that close."_

_ _

_"And you're saying?"_

_ _

_"Let's sneak out and take our mechas to link up with them."_

_ _

_"But those bees!"_

_ _

_"Are you scared?"Jinpei bowed his head.The last thing he wanted to Joe was that he was a scardy cat.__"Don't answer.I am too.Getting stung was no picnic!Being afraid is ok Jinpei, it's how you face that fear.You'll be safe inside your mecha, then the Phoenix.The swarm can't touch you.It'll look scary, but I promise you'll be safe.And I'll be there with you.I won't let anything happen to you.Promise."_

_ _

_"Hakase won't like it."_

_ _

_"He thinks I'm out cold."Joe showed him the two pills in his hand.__"And I clamped the IV when he wasn't looking so I didn't get his knock out drugs.He should have stuck to the IM!"_

_ _

_"Ken will punch your lights out aniki!"_

_ _

_"Like he wont find some reason this week to anyway? Besides, he punches like a featherweight."_

_ _

_"I don't think some Galactors would agree with that statement."_

_ _

_"Their phonies.A baby could hit them and they'd go crying to Momma Katse."_

_ _

Jinpei laughed at that._"Ok, as long as I don't have to get out of my 'copter."_

_ _

_"You won't."_

_ _

************

Ken and the others were having a rough time of it.Not only wasn't the mecha giving them a clear opening to fly down to, but the swarm was clogging their vents and causing the engine to overheat.On top of that, they'd just been hit by the bee's stinger with an electromagnetic pulse that short circuited nearly everything.In short, no bird missiles.Not that, being minus two vehicles, they could have done any good anyway.

_ _

_"Ah chk'kso!"_

_ _

_"How about the hinotori?"_

_ _

_"Without thee G-1 aboard?Out of the question Ryu."_

_ _

_"Why didn't you just let me load them on?"_

_ _

Jun answered for Ken_."Because our fearless leader was so sure we were infiltrating he didn't feel we needed them.Kind of like setting ones bracelet aside hmm?One never knows, right Ken?"_

_ _

_Ken least had the good graces to blush."Point taken.I'll lay off Joe.Doesn't matter what I didn't do.The question is, what are we going to do?"_

_ _

Ryu contradicted him_."Better question Ken.What are they doing?"_

_ _

Ken loked at the mecha questioningly_."Beating us?"_

_ _

_"No, not them, them!"Ryu indicated the road beneath him where the G-2 and G-4 were racing towards__ them.__"What are they doing out of the hospital?Nambu strictly forbade Joe to do this, and what's in his mind dragging poor Jinpei with him?"_

_ _

_"What if he gets stung?Ken, I didn't replace any of the bee toxin in the first aid kit!"_

_ _

_"Now who'd prepared?"_

_ _

_"I'll kill Joe!"_

_ _

_ _

_"See Jun?Don't lecture me.He had that affect on people."_

_ _

************

Aboard the mecha Berg saw them as well."Oh no!Don't let them link up!See the bee!Sting them with the lasers, but don't let them link up!"Galactor gunners hurried to obey.The mecha opened fire, missing Jinpei's buggy but nailing the G-2's windows.Joe ducked in time but with the window open the swarm poured in.

Jinpei watched in horror.Joe needed help now, but that meant getting out of the buggy.He looked at the bees in helpless fright, t hen looked at Joe, his heart constricting.He was already in some serious hurt.The birdstyle would protect him, but what if something happened to his bracelet?He made the decision to overcome his fear.He couldn't let him aniki Joe die, even if he was mostly a jerk.

From the Phoenix the others watched in dumbstruck awe as little Jinpei, terrified of bees, got out into the thick of the biggest swarm over to rescue Joe.Inside Joe smiled.He had it under control but the way Jinpei panicked at the trailer could have gotten him killed.Joe needed to get the boy's confidence back as well as help him conquer his fear.He allowed Jinpei to help him out to his buggy.He allowed Jinpei to seal his helmet and barely kept from grinning widely as he flew him to the Phoenix. 

After he was safely aboard Ryu scooped to pick up the G-2 as well.Once all were on board Ken announced his orders for the hinitori effect.Joe grimaced.With his bee stings this was going to hurt more than usual._"Oh hell" he thought, __"The price one pays to get a job done."It could be no worse than the wrath of Nambu when he got back._

Katse saw it coming.Once linkup was established and the Phoenix sped up, thehinitori could not be far behind.So out he went in his Devilstar wondering just how he was going to tell Sosai X.Below his retreating craft, the bee mecha and most of the swarm melted in the wake of the firebird.The last of the swarm, confused, gradually dispersed.

Aboard the Phoenix the team sighed in relief.This had to be one of their shorter, yet poorly planned missions.In spite of his anger over Joe's disobedience, Ken looked gratefully at him and Jinpei._"I don't know whether to hit you two or hug you!"_

_ _

_"Neither please!The Hinitori's added a new dimension to every sting I have!"_

_"I'm all for letting that be your only punishment, but I can't speak for Nambu Hakase!"_

_ _

_"I can.'Joe, you're grounded for life!'"The imitation was so good they all laughed._

Ken turned to look at Jinpei, who had slouched down deeper into his seat._"Jinpei!"_

_"Yes Aniki?" He looked at his commander in trepidation.Ken softened his mock stern features__."I'm very proud of you.I know how bad and low long you've been afraid of bees.But you didn't let that stop you from saving a teammate today, even though his ass deserved another sting or two.Im putting you in for accommodation."Jinpei puffed up with pride at his older brother and leader's praise._

Spirits were light as was the banter as the Phoenix entered hier docking bay at home.Jun, Ryu and Jinpei_ hurried out, the latter dancing in his joy.Ken held out his hand for Joe to wait__."Oh no, more lectures?"_

_ _

_"No, just thanks."_

_ _

_"For what?Bringing the mecha you conveniently forgot?"_

_ _

Ken turned red_."Well, that too, yes, but for Jinpei.You were just fine out there.You let him rescue you didn't you?"_

_ _

_That little episode of hysterics when the bees attacked almost cost the kid his life.He needed to overcome his fears and regain confidence."_

_ _

_"He did that today.His actions at the trailer almost got him killed as much as your not keeping the bracelet on or handy."_

_ _

_"I saved him, and he saved me.We're even and he can hold his head up.No big deal Ken.What are big brother for anyway?"_

_ _

_"Well we can't say we haven't learned some pretty powerful lessons out of this."_

_ _

_"Pity Galactor probably hasn't."_

_ _

_"One day Joe.One day.When we give them the final lesson, that is.So…ready to face De Man?"_

_ _

_"Him yes.The hospital, hell no.You just watch him Ken.For punishment he'll stick me back there!"The two of them laughed until they reached Nambu's office._

_ _

************

_ _

Sosai X didn't laugh.For a time he didn't even speak as he silently regarded Katse's prone figure.Finally, disguisted, he merely uttered, _"Baka!"_

_ _

_THE END_


End file.
